


Keep your hopes up high and your head down low

by LexxieKra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, I might continue, Runaway, i had a need, mentions of abuse, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can't take any more of Bro's abuse, so when bro leaves for work, Dave leaves for new york.</p><p>Quick fic, might continue/expand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your hopes up high and your head down low

You hated him, more than the normal siblings hating each other, you honest to god hated him, and you felt like he hated you too. Like parenting was some kind of joke, the joke being how badly can you fuck up a kid in fifteen years? the answer is a lot, if you’re Bro. Your name is Dave Strider, and you’re waiting. you hate this, for several days as the time approached you’ve been feeling more and more on edge. You know most teens dream about running away, a few even do it, and you’re about to be one of them. There's a duffel under your bed, packed with all the savings you had plus what you could swipe from the bank account you’re brother had set up for you, clothes, your phone and charger, headphones, several notebooks, a bus ticket to new york and a knife. You watched the wall clock tick slowly at it neared four, at four thirteen, you heard Bro clal goodbye and shut the door. He didn't realize how permanent his goodbye was. waiting a few more minutes to make sure he was gone , you grabbed the bag and your shoes, going to the kitchen and shoving as much food as you could fit, which wasn’t much since there wasn’t any in the house. Leaving the apartment and locking it behind you, you didn’t regret it, but your stomach, as it had been doing for days, was seizing up and you felt like you were gonna be sick. 

You just couldn’t take his shit anymore, the cat and mouse game, how you wished you were dead for months before you decided to run away and began your planning. those last few months have been double the hell the previous fourteen years had been because you knew you were so close to freedom. You threw the key as far as you could across the parking lot, watching it land in the glass and disappear. it felt good, but you weren’t safe yet. Jogging to the corner, you checked around for bros car before booking it to the bus station, the bus had just began loading, you got on and sat in the very back, glancing out the window for him, you knew there was no way he would find you, he probably would realize what had happened for a good week. Yo had at least a week before the bastard realized you had ran, would he care? probably not, he might be pissed he didn’t have a punching bag anymore. You had enough emotional and physical scars to last a lifetime, You put in your headphones and turned on your music, hoping to calm the sick feeling you had. A girl with a massive amount of black curly hair motioned to the seat beside you, you nodded and she sat, adjusting her bag so it was under her seat. when the song switched or got quiet you could hear her humming to herself, she was engrossed in a book and hardly glanced your way, you stared out the window and gave her the same courtesy. The bus pulled away and you felt your body almost explode in relief. you felt the last few months crash on you at once and you were very, very exhausted. you woke up as the girl who sat beside you was shaking your shoulder  
“We’ve stopped for a break, i figured you would want to know” she smiled and walked down the aisle.   
getting out and stretching, you smiled for the first time in a long time at the night sky, you were free. You felt a strange laughter bubble in your chest, which hurt due to your permanently damaged ribs, but you didn’t care. You laughed so hard you felt tears form at your eyes, this was it. The beginning of a great new life, and you weren’t going to let anything fuck it up.


End file.
